


Brothers and Sisters

by Tedah



Series: The men of number 12 Grimmauld Place [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy in drag, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Pride Parades, wolfstar adopt Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tedah/pseuds/Tedah
Summary: One year after his first time Draco goes back to London Pride, this time he's a lot more sure of where he stands.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: The men of number 12 Grimmauld Place [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1400062
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	Brothers and Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> The world out there is scary right now and once again, during pride month I find myself in need to write something hopeful for all who need it.  
> I know someone in the discord squad talked about this exact scenario last year but for the life of me I can't remember who.  
> Thank you [malenkayacherepakha ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalenkayaCherepakha/pseuds/MalenkayaCherepakha)for the much appreciated beta.

Draco had been an only child for eighteen years before losing his parents to insurmountable prejudice as well. The hole they’d left in his heart could never truly be filled, but he’d gained so much more than he'd ever dared imagine after being stripped of all he had.

Remus and Sirius took him in and stepped up to be what his own flesh and blood failed at. They gave him a new stable home and a little brother to love more than life itself. But more than that, they gave new meaning to summer.

June had always been a production for as long as he could remember. Ever since he was a child his own birthday stretched to cover the whole month, but now… Now it really held meaning. He'd been born again one June, born into a family that stretched its arms wider to reach further and welcome every last one of its lost members.

Draco fixed his lipstick and glanced one last time at the mirror before hurrying out the door, making sure his gown didn't catch on the stone steps. He was a little late, but the extra time spent on getting ready had been worth it; he looked stunning, his cheekbones impossibly sharp thanks to makeup and fake lashes made his eyes look even bigger. He couldn't wait to see their faces, but he had to hurry if he didn't want to miss the start of the parade.

A little bit of magic helped; he Apparated into a side alley and ran the rest of the way, the weeks of practice walking in heels paying off when he reached his float just in time to climb on and fix his hair a bit before they started moving.

He could see the sea of colours moving around him. Music and dance filled the sky, and the air itself was lighter as he breathed through a smile.

Family has no gender.

That was what his float read on the side, and he made a pretty picture in a gorgeous wedding dressed, joined by a frankly stunning nonbinary groom, getting showered in cheers whenever they waved at the crowd. There was only one thing missing in the picture…

"Draco!" He turned when he heard Sirius' voice right next to the float. Teddy was already making grabby hands at him from Harry's shoulders, so as soon as the float stopped he bent down and picked him up, fixing the rainbow cap on top of his head before settling him on his hip.

Yes, Draco was never meant to live without an abundance of brothers and sisters. He had found his place, standing proud supporting a crowd of his siblings.

* * *

It had taken a while for Harry to feel comfortable enough to attend a pride parade, even more to get over himself and go with Remus and Sirius. It was a bit overwhelming, the crowd, the noise, the colours, but… Nobody knew his face there, he was just another one of many, many just like him. Well, not quite like him. He doubted he could handle the march in a full gown, let alone heels. He was already starting to sweat under the sun in his shorts and tank top. But all around him there were drag queens, dressed for galas and runway ready. 

When he looked up at the float in front of him he could swear there had to be some magic involved in the making of the creature standing there, waving with ease at the crowd, a white gown flowing down their body like water. There was something familiar about that blond hair, pinned up in an elaborate do, with a rainbow of flowers woven through… But it couldn't be. It was just that ever since Draco had moved into Grimmauld Place and back into Harry's life it had become hard to think about anything else.

Finding Sirius and Remus wasn't that hard. Sirius was never too far from the centre of attention, even in a crowd at London Pride, and it was hard to miss him with Teddy perched onto his shoulders, rainbow cap and all. In the excitement of his first pride Harry almost forgot about the beautiful creature he'd seen on the float leading the section, not until they caught up to it and Sirius called out for… "Draco!"

Harry watched him break into an even more dazzling smile and bend down to pick Teddy up. He knew, as soon as he saw him plant a kiss on Teddy's chubby cheek, leaving a neat and tidy lipstick mark on him, before settling the kid on his hip, he knew then that there was no stopping what he felt starting. The spark of tenderness he felt watching his godson nuzzle a gorgeous drag queen in a wedding dress… He couldn't smother it if he wanted to, and he found he didn't particularly want to.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride, my darlings. Stay safe, support your siblings, especially now, and share some love in the comments.  
> You can find other ways to support me [on tumblr](https://tedahfromtayla.tumblr.com/)


End file.
